<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chapter 1. With A Broken Heart by Elai_Okonma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245804">Chapter 1. With A Broken Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elai_Okonma/pseuds/Elai_Okonma'>Elai_Okonma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elai_Okonma/pseuds/Elai_Okonma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my story of what would happen if Belphie killed MC, and she didn't come back. This work is with a fem!MC.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chapter 1. With A Broken Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Belphie kills MC and her soul goes up to the Celestial Realm, a few months later she pays the brothers a visit.]</p><p> </p><p>  ...<strong>my mind is starting to go blank</strong>... Belphegor is on top of you with his hands squeezing your neck hard, body sore from all the abuse it was going through.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  "You humans really are foolish, idiotic, weak creatures, aren't you??" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>  Your writhing underneath him only fuels his fire as he picks you up by your neck and slams you into the attic door, causing you to tumble down the stairs. Once you reach the bottom, Belphegor picks you up by your hair and drags you to the main area of the house. Just then, the brothers walk in and what they see shakes them to their core. A bloody and bruised human, in a daze as your head bobbles around in Belphegor's grasp, your neck of no use to you anymore.</p><p> </p><p><em>  "MC!"</em>  You hear Mammon scream, his eyes wide at the sight of you.</p><p> </p><p>  Before Lucifer and the others could do anything, Belphegor's hand shoots up to your neck and with one final squeeze he crushes your windpipe with a sickening crunch. Everything goes black as you let out a gargling sound, before Belphie lets his grip of your hair go. You rag doll to the ground, neck crumpled like a paper cup.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  "NO!! MC!!"...</em>
</p><p>_______________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  "MC?" "MC can you hear me??" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>  Your eyes fly open, heart threatening to burst out of your chest as you gasp for air.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  "Hey there, it's ok, you're ok."</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>  Such a beautiful voice</em></strong>, you think to yourself. You look around, afraid to move your head. Everything is so bright. It takes a moment to adjust your eyes, but when they finally focus you glance to your right and notice what looks like an Angel sitting beside you. Your eyes go wide as he comes into your view.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hello, MC." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>  It was an Angel! His halo a soft white, and his wings bigger than you'd expected, fully outspread to embrace you. <strong><em>So soft.</em></strong></p><p> </p><p><em>  "What's going on??"</em> You question with a shaky voice.</p><p> </p><p><em>  "My dear, you have passed. You're in the Celestial Realm."</em> He says with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  "I don't understand?? Why did I come here??</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> "Why because your soul is pure, of course! All pure souls come up here."</em> The Angel says, pleased by his answer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> [Memories from right before your death come flooding back to you.]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>  "Belphie! He-! HE BETRAYED ME! HE KILLED ME!!!!"</em> You scream, tears coming to your eyes.</p><p> </p><p><em>  "He is a Demon after all. It is in their nature.</em>" The Angel states matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>  You shake your head at this, <em>"No, but- I trusted him.. I just wanted to help him. He was so sad being stuck in the attic.."</em> Your tears come full force now. The Angel takes you in his arms and you cry out.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Lucifer, Mammon, Asmo, Levi, Satan, Beel.. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you. I-.. I should have listened. I wasn't ready to die! There was so much more I wanted to experience with all of you!"</em>  You cry.</p><p> </p><p><em>"So pure...this is why you're here."</em> The Angel whispers into your hair.</p><p> </p><p> After a few minutes you stop crying and look up at the Angel full on for the first time. He was breathtaking, to say the least. He had on similar clothing to Simeon, and had green eyes--the kind of green that reminded you of a jade bracelet. His skin was like porcelain, and he had long black hair that went down to his hips. All you could do was stare in awe. I mean, the Demon brothers were stunningly handsome, and drop dead sexy but this Angel was, how should you put it...heavenly?? [Pun intended]</p><p> </p><p><em>"Is there a way I can go back??"</em> You blurt out. Embarrassed and confused by your own words. I mean, you were literally in Heaven and you were asking to back to the Devildom??</p><p> </p><p>  The Angel chuckles at this. Of course you'd want to go back, even after everything that happened. You loved the Demon brothers, it was no secret even up here in the Celestial Realm.</p><p> </p><p><em> "It is possible. But not for some time. You have to realize that you have passed, which means that your physical body is no more. You are an Angel now..."</em> The Angel trails off.</p><p> </p><p><em> "An Angel?? But</em>-"</p><p> </p><p>  The Angel interjects ".<em>..You need to understand that it's no easy thing, being an Angel. Humans don't usually get this opportunity, but this is what Father wanted, so this is what's to happen... With that being said, if you still wish to go back to the Devildom then sacrifices will have to be made."</em></p><p> </p><p>  You stare at him, taking in his words. Then your eyes go wide with excitement and fear. He said Father, as in God?? God himself said that you were to be an Angel?! Your mind is still trying to process this information when the Angel speaks up again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I'm Elai, by the way. I realize that I hadn't yet introduced myself. I apologize. Now, if you don't have anymore questions then we should be on our way. We have a lot to cover."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  With that, he takes your hand and you both teleport to a room that looked like one of those suites you'd get at the Palms in Vegas. Everything was white and gold marble.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  "This will be your room, MC. Feel free to get comfortable, there's a change of clothes in the closet. When you're done, come downstairs and I shall meet you."</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"Thank you, Elai. I'll be down shortly."</em>  You thank him and he takes his leave. You close the door and breathe in deeply. After locating where your closet is you open in and step inside--It's a walk-in!--All on the hangars are Celestial robes, along with other types of clothing and accessories, on the bottom shelves were shoes. The clothing is gorgeous but <strong><em>ugh</em></strong> why is everything <strong><em>white??</em></strong></p><p> </p><p><em>"I know I shouldn't expect anything other than white here but, really??"</em> You say out loud to yourself.</p><p> </p><p>  You reach out to touch one of the robes and, just as if it can feel your distaste to the color, it changes to black. Your eyes almost pop out of your skull.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"OH FUCK YES, NOW THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  You go through the rest of the closet--touching shoes, hats, scarves, gloves and everything else that could be turned black. With a satisfied smile you start piecing together your outfit: a black, full length turtleneck dress with the shoulders cut out--similar to Simeon's. It's also cut out in a crisscross pattern down the middle of your torso to expose your chest, cleavage, and stomach. It has slits up the sides that stop at your hips, and you pair the dress with some thigh high stilettos and some gold jewelry. You brush your hair out and head for the door.</p><p> </p><p>  Downstairs, Elai is patiently waiting your arrival. As soon as he sees you he's laughing. He's not at all surprised by your outfit--he's heard enough about you from others to know your a little child of darkness--You come clacking up to him and he takes you outside.</p><p> </p><p><em> "First we'll establish your wings. It'll take you a little while to get used to having them. You'll also need to learn how to use them. They're used for more than just flying, you know." </em>Elai's wings come out to demonstrate. <em>"See, your wings are gonna be your best friend. They can be used for flying, feathers as weightless as air--"</em> He flaps his wings once and he floats off the ground. <em>"-or..they can protect be used to protect you."</em> In an instant his wings wrap around him, the feathers hardening something akin to metal, as he comes back down to the ground with a weighted clanking sound.</p><p> </p><p>  Your mouth is wide open, you never knew Angel wings could do <strong>THAT.</strong></p><p> </p><p><em> "Shall we start with bringing your wings out??</em> <em>The easiest way to do that would be to simply imagine them coming out of your back, from in between your shoulder blades. Shall we try??"</em></p><p> </p><p>  You swallow, then look at him with determined eyes. Nodding, you look down to the ground. You close your eyes and imagine a set of wings coming out of your back just how Elai explained. Just then, your back haunches over and your shoulder blades protrude out. You feel this immense pain like a burning and pinching sensation and it makes you let out a shrill scream. You drop to your hands and knees and then after a moment you hear a flapping sound--your wings are out! They come around to the front when you reach out to touch them, and it's the softest thing you've ever felt in your life. You stand back up and look over to Elai.</p><p> </p><p><em>  "On your first try?! I'm impressed, MC!"</em> The Angel beams. <em>"Oh and by the way, the pain of you felt is only for the first time you bring them out, you'll feel it again when they retreat. And then afterwards it won't hurt. You'll be able to summon them with no issue!"</em></p><p> </p><p>  You give him a small smile, after all the pain you endured before your death, this was minor in comparison. (It did still hurt though).</p><p> </p><p><em> "I want to fly!"</em> You shout in excitement, eyes lighting up.</p><p> </p><p>  Elai smiles and shakes his head.<strong><em> So eager.</em></strong> His wings flap a few times and then he's off the ground.</p><p> </p><p><em> "C'mon then."</em> He says.</p><p> </p><p>  You give your wings a couple of small test flaps, getting the feel for them. Then, with a couple of big flaps you feel yourself lift off of the ground. The feeling makes you so giddy you actually let out a shriek. With a few more hard pushes of your wings you get higher and higher.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>  It feels like I'm deep sea diving, except without the water pressure. The way, when you're under the water, you just float still. Time seemingly stopped. Suspended and weightless. That's what it feels like flying, and the sensation is so overwhelming-- </em></strong>Your thoughts interrupted when Elai asks:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"How about a race, MC??"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> <em>"You're on!"</em> Feeling your competitive nature coming out.</p><p> </p><p>  With that, Elai is gone. All that's left is the wind trail from his wings. You laugh and follow the trail, observing the pressure change in the air from where he's been. When you catch up to him, you stick out your tongue in a teasing manner, then speed past him. He's surprised but not totally caught off guard. 

___________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>~~Later on that night, after you've finished your shower, you head down to get some dinner. When you walk into the kitchen, for a split second you thought you saw Beel. Your heart sunk when you realize that it was just a ghost of a memory you were having. Beel was always in the kitchen, always in the fridge or cabinets looking for something to eat. You wondered how he was doing. How all of the brothers were doing. Did they know you were up here in the Celestial Realm?? You feel tears welling in your eyes when Elai walks in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  "Oh, MC! What's wrong??"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  You wipe your eyes and clear your throat. <em>"I was just thinking about Beelzebub, and the others...Do they know I'm here??"</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  "They do not. They have no knowledge of your spirit coming here. They think that when Belphegor killed you, he killed your soul as well."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  Even more tears start welling up in your eyes. You just couldn't understand why Belphie did what he did. Of course he hated humans but you loved him. Even if it was for a short while, you loved him and all of the brothers. More than you loved yourself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  "I loved them, you know?? I loved them and in the end I was the one who payed the price for it. And still, even after all that happened, I still want nothing more than to see them. ...Including Belphie..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  The Angel looks at you with a soft expression. <em>"Well, I did tell you that it was possible to go back. You're an Angel now, after all. Patience. In time you'll be able to see them. I promise."</em></p><p> </p><p>  You hug him, then head back to your room hungry, too depressed to eat.</p><p>_____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>~~In your room, as you're laying in bed crying, you summon your wings out to cocoon you. You imagine them being Lucifer's wings, and the thought calms you down a bit.</p><p> </p><p><em>"I'll be seeing you guys real soon...Please be ok..."</em> And with that, you slip into a restless sleep, filled with night terrors. In the morning, you'll find that you have been summoned by none other than God himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>